My furry little hero
by Madame Xela
Summary: After a beating, Harry goes to the park only to meet a stray dog. And being the big softy we know him to be, takes the dog home. But the dog turns up to be none other than Sirius Black! Warnings inside. Rated M for language and later chaps.
1. My new pup

So I was thinking the other day, and out of the blue I had an impulse to write another Sirry fic. Needless to say I think I have officially scared my poor cousins for life with all the thinking I do. :D

**Pairings:** SB/HP, but as for others…well let's just say my brain stopped.

**Warnings: **Slash, violence, convict-ish Sirius, godfather/godson M/M relations (maybe FemSlash) so if you don't like why are you reading this?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own the HP universe. Except my OCs who may or may not make an entrance. If I did own HP then not only would I be rich, but there'd be SLASH!!!!

**Summary: **After a beating Harry goes to the park near the Dursleys' home to get away from them for a while. A strange stray dog appears and Harry being the big softy we all know him to be, can't help but take the poor thing home. But who does this dog turn up to be? Why none other than our lovable Azkaban escapee Sirius Black of course! A tad cliché, but fun!

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Parseltounge/_

_**/Sirius-Harry mind talking/**_

**My furry little hero? :**

**CHAPTER ONE: You lucky stray you.**

Had Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, or any other Slytherin for that matter, been around Harry Potter the summer before his third year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they'd have laughed themselves shitless. After all perfect Harry-Gryffindor-Golden-Boy-who-lived-and-has-too-many-hyphens-bloody-Potter getting beaten up by muggles is simply something of pure genius. Nobody would expect the Savior-of-the-Wizarding-World-destined-to-forever-vanquish-Voldemort (seriously who came up with these names in the first place?) to be a human house elf to his _family_. In fact it was because of said family that Harry sat nursing his arm at the park.

"Ow-ow-OUCH!!!! I think he bloody broke it! SHIT!" He grumbled from the swing he was sitting on.

Why was his arm broken you ask? Simply because he told his Uncle he'd 'behave' during Aunt Marge's visit if she herself did. That didn't go very well. Aunt Petunia hit him in the back of his head with a pan she'd used to cook with (thank Merlin that no food got into his hair!), Uncle Vernon tackled him to the ground, and Dudley, who didn't want to miss out on the Potter abuse, stepped on his free arm. So currently he was sitting with not only a broken arm, but a throbbing head, bruised body, and labored breathing. Lovely. So something was wrong with his lungs.

But it wasn't as if he couldn't heal himself, he could, with the potions he asked Madam Pomfrey for at the end of the year. But those were in his trunk locked away in his old cupboard under the stairs. Then there were the emergency ones he owled the woman for, and bless her for giving them without a fuss, but those were under his floorboard in his room. And to be honest, he did **not** feel like going there at the moment. He did carry his wand around everywhere though. It was even in his pocket! But what use would it be? He wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school. Anyone who did that was expelled like Hagrid. GREAT! He couldn't even do wandless magic yet, well he could, but the spells were rather weak since he only just started learning what…a week or two ago? And he didn't know the spell off of his head anyways.

It was useless. _Harry _was useless. Just like all of the crap the Dursleys fed him as a kid. All of the names, the lies, the abuse, the-everything! They hated him, so why on earth was Dumbledore making the teen stay there during the summertime? Oh right, _blood-wards._ Bit useless really. If they were _blood_ wards, then shouldn't anywhere _he_ went be protected since they were meant to protect him? And why couldn't dear old Dumbles put extra-high-security wars on the burrow so Harry could stay there instead where he felt a bit wanted? Where he wasn't beaten for being his freakish self, or doing something wrong? Why? Why?! Why!

Harry sighed and rested his bad arm on his leg, and running his good hand through his already messy black hair. Sometimes life was a bitch. You do nothing wrong, yet you live in a hell. Something good gets taken away. Like _always_. Did he do something in a past life to and fate or the gods and he is still being eternally punished? Or was he taking blame for Voldemort's actions? Or was it for destroying the Dark lord when Harry was no older than a baby? The teen wrinkled his nose at that last thought. Highly unlikely since Dumbledore told him that Voldemort _needed _to go down.

When something poked at his eyelids, Harry took off his glasses to see a shard of the glass at an angle. Not even his glasses were in good shape. He sighed and put his glasses back on.

"I wish, just once I had something to call mine for good. Something I can keep without it being taken away. Something no one CAN take away." The black haired boy said looking up to the first few stars of the night.

Harry stayed on the swing, absentmindedly swaying around and cradling his broken arm to his chest for all of three minutes before he was interrupted by a dog hopping out of the bushes a meter away. Harry blinked. The dog was HUGE! Bigger than the average dog, hell he was bigger than most dogs! But the poor thing was so skinny! Not that a regular person could tell what with all of that black fur. Though that fur wasn't in too great of shape at the moment. It was shaggy, wet-ish, clumpy, and had…stuff sticking out of it. Like leaves and twigs. From where Harry sat, he could see that the dog had the most stunning stormy gray eyes. Just where did this dog come from? Harry looked up and he noticed the dog was looking over Harry the same way the teen did to the dog.

Gray met green. And…

Harry blinked.

The dog blinked.

Harry blinked again.

And so did the dog.

Harry blink just one more time….and so did the dog. It was rather funny. Harry giggled and patted his knee awkwardly since he was still holding his broken arm. "Come here puppy!"

The big black dog was more than happy to oblige. Okay, maybe he was too happy. The dog ran and nudged Harry so hard in the knees he nearly fell over. "Ha-ha, easy boy…you are a boy right?" And as if answering the question, the dog lifted his back leg, and peed right there. "Eww! Ok ok I get it! You're a boy! You're pretty smart there aren't ya?" The dog smiled. "So you live around here?" a shake of the head "Do you have an owner?" Another shake "Okay, so you're a stray?" A nod. "So do you have a name?" The dog nodded again "Oh you do! What is it?"

The dog held up one of his dark paws to show Harry the pads of his feet. "Foot?" Shake "Pads?" Shake "Paddy?" another shake "does it have o do with your foot?" there was a semi-nod. "And the pads?" another nod. So it had to do with pads and feet. Pads and feet. Pads and feet. Pads and…foot maybe? Pad and foot made "PADFOOT!" The dog gave a happy bark and nuzzled Harry's leg. Padfoot huh? Why did that name sound familiar. It was like it came from a dream long ago. Shaking his head, the teen rested his bad arm on his thighs, so he could pet Padfoot. "Well Padfoot, would you like to be my Padfoot?"

A part of him knew it was a bad idea. A very bad idea. Uncle Vernon hated strays, plus he was already on bad terms with the young wizard. Aunt Petunia hated animals with fur in general because they're so messy. And Dudley…well he could care less so long as he had food and the TV. But something about the dog screamed 'keep me I'm lovable and you can't resist me'. But as Padfoot barked and licked Harry's face, said boy forgot about everything but the dog. That included his injuries. So it should have come to no surprise that when Padfoot's paw accidentally hit the teen's broken arm. But it did, and it made Harry hiss in pain. Padfoot stopped and looked at the boy who was cradling his arm.

Harry wasn't going to get rid of him was he? After he just found him? No! That couldn't happen!

But as his Harry looked up and their eyes connected, the black haired boy just smiled and beckoned his dog closer. "I'm sorry Padfoot. I forgot my arm broke. S'not your fault boy. Alright?" Harry explained making Padfoot huff and give a look that clearly said _'well if you're hurt then why aren't you doing anything to make it better?'_ The teen smiled some more. "Padfoot, I would if I could but…my options aren't in my favor at the moment. If we wait here a few hours I'll be able to fix it.

But the black dog was having none of that oh no. After all, his beloved Harry was hurt and suffering and it only made Padfoot angrier when he realized he inflicted some of the pain. So focusing on the broken limb, his thoughts were on one of the few wordless-wandless magic spells he knew. And thank Merlin it was a good healing spell too.

Harry was very surprised to say the least when all of the pain in his arm and a lot of the pain from the other injuries went down and almost all away. As the teen moved his newly fixed arm, he giggled and hugged his new dog. "Thank you! You must be able to do magic then?" Padfoot licked Harry's face as a yes. "Well I'm a wizard, third year at school." Harry said in a whisper. The big dog barked and locked at his 'master' with a look saying _'oh can I go?! Please-please-please?! I'll be good I promise!'_ Of course it made the teen laugh. "Definitely! I'm totally bringing you and there ain't anything that's going to stop me!" He went to hug Padfoot again, when one of his senses kicked in. His sense of smell.

"Eww Padfoot! You stink! You need a bath" Harry exclaimed rather loudly. Of course the dog had to agree. When you've been running for months through cities, water, forests and fields, it's only natural to need a long bath.

The teen pursed his lips in thought. He couldn't go home yet, since the Dursleys were most likely awake, and they didn't have any pet shampoo Harry was aware of. But Mrs. Figg did. The only kind of pet shampoo she used could be used for any animal with fur. She also had a little metal tub and a hose. And it wasn't that late, she was probably watching the news, or baking one of those dreadful cat litter cakes. It was decided, and if they left now, they'd be back in minutes.

"Come on Padfoot! We need to get going if we want you bathed before midnight." Harry got up and walked down the streets to Mrs. Figg's house with his big black dog in tow. They made it in record time, for Harry that is. A whole 12.2 minutes. The promise of a bath must've been what kept them going. Harry for the smell, while Padfoot…well I think we get the picture. As they were walking up to the door the green eyed boy turned to the dog and spoke in a soft tone. "Padfoot, this Lady is really nice, she has the stuff to give you a bath and food if you want ("BARK") I thought so. But the problem is that Mrs. Figg has cats. Lots of cats. Can you handle yourself?"

"BARK!" Really, did his Harry think that he was going to turn down food and a nice bath for a few cats? Nuh-uh no sir! But just for effect and for the message to sink in, Padfoot hopped up on his hind legs and licked his Harry's face. The boy smiled and knocked on the door. "Good dog"

When Mrs. Figg answered the door, she was in her bathrobe, slippers and hair curlers, no surprise. She looked at the duo before shaking her head and ushering them in. "Harry, what do I owe this lovely late night visit for?"

"Well Mrs. F, I know you don't want to hear this, but I found a stray dog. And I plan on keeping him. Don't give me that look! I know they'll be mad! Stop with the look!" Harry started.

"Harry they'll be madder than mad!" Mrs. Figg shrieked

"I KNOW! But I couldn't just leave him. Look, all I need is to borrow your metal tub thing, some hot water, shampoo, and food for him. He looks starved half to death."

"Harry how do you--?"

"Remember Mrs. F. Takes one to know one. So can you please help me out?" Harry pleaded giving his older neighbor a puppy dog look. No one could resist the look! Mrs. Figg was no exception and she eventually caved. "Fine Harry. Fine. As long as you know what you're doing."

Harry smiled at the woman "I do" Padfoot was seething though. How DARE someone try to hurt his Harry! He said it so casually too! As if it didn't matter. "So where's the tub and soap?" He heard the teen ask.

"In the closet" was the reply.

The three walked down the hall to said closet. They passed four cats, and Padfoot's hair was standing. Had it not been his respect and promise to his Harry, and the conversation the other two were having he would've attacked the felines.

"So Harry, have you heard about that criminal on the loose, Sirius Black?" The lady, Mrs. Figg asked. Padfoot gave the two his full attention.

"Yeah, a bit on my aunt and uncle's TV, I don't think he sounds that bad though." Harry replied, absently scratching the top of Padfoot's head, who was happy for the scratch and the comment.

Mrs. Figg, who to no surprise Padfoot was growing to dislike a lot, spluttered. "Harry! He killed 12 muggles and blew up a person!"

"I meant he seems familiar. But 13 people? Sirius? Are you sure? It sounds so…wrong."

"Of course it's wrong! He caused the deaths of 13 people!" The squib yelled as she handed the soap and tub to Harry. They turned to go back to the kitchen, Padfoot growled so quietly that the other two didn't hear him.

"No, Mrs. Figg, you are the first person that has ever heard this. When I was little and first went to the Dursleys, I had these dreams, so vivid I'm positive they were memories. There was this man who looked exactly like Sirius Black, he was always snuggling or holding me. If my mum or dad wasn't I called him…" _**/Paddy/**_ _**/what? /**_ Well that was different. But it was true. That was the name and it sounded awfully like Padfoot. "Well that's not important. But there was also this really shy and nice guy, not that the other wasn't, and he had brownish blonde hair and……amber eyes? But they were there and they loved me and were nice. And then there was the Stag, the dog/wolf, and the…" Harry trailed off and stared at Padfoot wide eyed.

Thankfully they were back in the kitchen. Mrs. Figg took the sink hose and started filling the basin with warm water. "Harry dear, just because coincidentally the two men look alike, doesn't mean that they're the same. Sirius Black has killed, the other man has not. Do you want me to give the dog some ham? I made one today."

"Yes Mrs. Figg. I'm sure he'd like it."

Padfoot chowed on the big plate of ham he was given. No cats came either, so he got it all to himself! Ha! The previous conversation ended between the neighbors. They were currently snacking and waiting for the tub to fill. Harry picked it up when the water got to a certain point. Turning the water off of course, and carried the tub out back. Padfoot finished the plate and followed Harry. He was putting bubbles in the water. "Padfoot, in the water now."

The dog jumped into the warm water purposely spraying Harry. Said boy coated him in soap and scrubbing and rubbing at the disgusting fur. Padfoot turned so he was facing his Harry. Green met gray and Padfoot started getting bored of the quiet.

_**/Thank you Harry, it feels nice to get clean. /**_

Harry Blinked and stared at his dog. _**/P-Padfoot? /**_

_**/Yes, that's me! / **_Harry heard the silkily sarcastic voice announce in his head.

_**/How--? /**_

_**/Can I talk to you like this? /**_

_**/Yes, that. /**_ Harry smiled and scrubbed a particularly nasty spot of fur.

_**/Tell me Harry, do you believe in fate?**__ /_

_**/Yes, it's been pretty bitchy to me lately. But I got you out of it so I guess it's not all bad. Why?/ **_Harry honestly should have been a bit worried that he was mentally talking to his dog. But something was telling him that this was safe and okay. A gut feeling if you will. So why not go with it?

The voice mentally laughed _**/Aww I love you too Har, what about true love and soul mates and all of that bogus crap?/**_

Harry laughed out loud and mentally. _**/if you think its bogus crap then why do you believe?/**_

_**/Simple, it happened to me. So do you believe?/**_

_**/Sure I guess./**_


	2. What happened to his pup

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait! I apologize for any spelling mistakes that there are, I haven't edited it yet.

For disclaimer see chapter one.

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Parseltounge/_

_**/Sirius-Harry mind talking/**_

Chapter 2:

**What happened to his pup  
**

~~Previously~~

The voice mentally laughed _**/Aww I love you too Har, what about true love and soul mates and all of that bogus crap?/**_

Harry laughed out loud and mentally. _**/if you think its bogus crap then why do you believe?/**_

_**/Simple, it happened to me. So do you believe?/**_

_**/Sure I guess./**_

_**/Interesting./ **_Padfoot said, or thought. So Harry believed in true love did he? Well that certainly made his job easier down the road. Way down the road. But that could wait, right now Harry's hands were doing some _really _great kind of massage that should be considered illegal. _**/OooH Harry where on earth did you learn this?/**_ really, whoever taught his Harry this trick needed to be rewarded.

_**/W-why? Do you not like it? I'm sorry!/**_

_**/No! It feels wonderful!/**_

Harry's entire face glowed red in a way that could rival a Weasley. Only it looked a hundred times better and adorable on the raven haired teen. _**/It something you learn over the years when you don't have anything to soothe wounds with./**_ The two fell into a rather awkward silence after that. Oh how stupid Padfoot could be sometimes! Now he had gone and made his Harry upset! Joy!

_**/I'm sorry Harry, I didn't mean to make you sad./**_

_**/P-Padfoot! It's not your fault!/**_ The teen stroked the dog's wet fur in a way to tell the dog that he wasn't mad at him. _**/So tell me about your little soul-mate Padfoot. I'm very curious./**_ Harry smirked at the dog's embarrassed huff.

_**/Oh my little Pup. The last time I saw him was so long ago. He was such a cute little…puppy. Soft, fluffy fur the color of the night sky. Bright green eyes. He was an energetic little tyke! Always playing and running around. He made him mum and dad so sick with worry one time that when he decided to play hide an go seek and came up from a bush I think it was, they stayed by him for the rest of the day. I didn't get a chance to play with him!/**_ Harry laughed at Padfoot's tone of voice. Honestly! He made it seem like a five year old kid who had his favorite toy taken away. But then again, '_maybe that's how mates feel about others.'_ Harry thought.

_**/What happened? You said that the last time you saw him was years ago./**_

Sirius gave a low humorless laugh that was so similar to a growl. Harry had to suppress a shiver. _**/You would want to know about that wouldn't you? Frankly I'm surprised that you didn't question the fact that my mate's a male./**_

The teen shrugged getting a towel ready that Mrs. F must've put there. He'd have to thank her later. _**/I don't have a problem with it. Come on out. Bath time's over./**_ Padfoot happily hopped out of the small bath and into the warmth of the towel. _**/Padfoot. I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to./**_ Harry said as he began to towel-dry the dog.

_**/No, It's fine. I wasn't there at the time. A member of our pack betrayed us. He led a hunter to the den and the hunter killed my pup's parents. Neither I nor the other member of our pack, not the traitor, there was another and he was really great, any ways, we weren't there when it happened, but when I found out, I tried to keep the pup, but someone came and took him from me. After that I went after the traitor. It took a few days, but I found the bastard. I was going to take him to…a very powerful source. But he faked his goddamned death. I was found guilty of his death and was…banished. Without a trial either./**_ Padfoot shook whatever wet fur there was left so it'd dry. He licked his Harry's face as a thank you.

_**/That's disgusting! How could they not give you a trial!/**_ _'Oh you don't know the half of it Harry.'_ Padfoot thought. He was thoroughly touched that the boy cared so much about him. They hadn't even known each other a whole hour yet!

If dogs could shrug, Padfoot would have done so. _**/They believed they had hardcore evidence and they believed what they saw./**_

Harry was so pissed off! This dog was virtually harmless! Hell, he even helped heal his wounds after they had just met! And they claimed him as a murder…er. _**/Padfoot./**_

_**/Yes Harry./**_

_**/How old are you?/**__ 'FUCK!' _ Harry had him in a corner! What to say-what to say-what to say?AH-HA!

_**/Well Har, I don't know I've been so preoccupied with staying alive that I haven't paid any attention to things like that/**_

_**/hmm. Alright./ **_Harry pulled Padfoot back into Mrs. F's house. "Thanks Mrs. F! Are the Dursleys up still?"

"No, they went to bed a few minutes ago." Mrs. F said. She was walking in from the living room with some tea and water. "Harry I think that you should stay here for a little bit longer. Just to be safe. Here have some tea. The water is for the dog." She put the tray on the table and sat down.

"Sure!" And honestly, Harry couldn't disagree. Mrs. F may make some nasty cakes, but she could make one mean cup of tea! It was like awesome-amazingness in a cup. Time and time again the teen asked her for her secret, and time and time again he got a playful smack upside the head followed by 'that's a secret!'

The three sat in a pleasant silence for a half hour. "Alright Harry, I think that it's time for you to go home." Mrs. F said. Harry agreed and got Padfoot ready. _**/Come on you, we need to get back./**_

_**/Ok will we get to go to sleep?/**_

_**/Yes, why are you tired?/**_

_**/Very. I don't think I'll even be able to make the walk across the street./ **_Padfoot said sarcastically.

_**/Ha-ha-ha. You think you are so funny./**_

_**/No, I KNOW I am./**_

Harry flicked one of the dog's ears and pulled him to the door. "Good -bye Mrs. F! Thank you for your help!"

"Good-bye Harry."


	3. Runaway birthday boy!

See chapter one for disclaimer

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Parseltounge/_

_**/Sirius-Harry mind talking/**_

**Chapter Three: Run away Birthday boy!**

~~Previously~~

_**/Ok will we get to go to sleep?/**_

_**/Yes, why are you tired?/**_

_**/Very. I don't think I'll even be able to make the walk across the street./ **_Padfoot said sarcastically.

_**/Ha-ha-ha. You think you are so funny./**_

_**/No, I KNOW I am./**_

Harry flicked one of the dog's ears and pulled him to the door. "Good -bye Mrs. F! Thank you for your help!"

"Good-bye Harry."

~~Now~~

Their short walk was silent. Occasionally one would yawn, or cough, but neither made any attempts at a conversation. Finally, they made it to the door of number four. It was unlocked which allowed them to slip inside. Although, in Padfoot's opinion, he'd rather be outside. The whole house smelt like cleaners, chemicals, and fatty foods. It was disgusting. And everything seemed to be perfectly clean. Yuck. Padfoot could appreciate a clean home, but this was ridiculous.

**/I don't like it in here Har./** He thought.

Harry mentally snorted. **/You think I do? If I could, I would leave, but I have nowhere to go./**

Interesting. If his Harry wanted to get out of here, then his Harry would get out of here.

Harry led him upstairs. They walked down the hall until they came to a door with a cat flap and a dozen locks on it. What the fuck? Who puts locks and a cat-flap on an inside door?

**/This is my room./** Incredulously, Padfoot looked at Harry. The boy just had to be kidding! There was no way any human could allow a child to live like this! But sure enough, inside there was an old cot, a dresser and a desk.

Once Harry was sure that it was safe to talk, he bent down so he and Padfoot could rub their noses together. "I'm gonna change now, you can share my bed with me, okay? Get comfy, I'll be over in a minute." He said quietly.

Without needing to be told twice, Padfoot hopped on the bed to get comfortable. Once he was settled, he turned to look at his gorgeous mate and-Oh! The boy was walking in his boxers! That should be illegal! Temporarily ignoring the scars, he would punish the Dursleys later, Padfoot admired that beautiful body. How slim he was, how his muscles moved as he dressed, that _tempting _view of his ass as he bent down, his pale skin…Mm, he could imagine Harry pinned under him, skin flushed pink as he-

**/G'night Padfoot./** Harry curled up on the inner half of the bed and gave him one last pat on the head.

**/Night/**

Soon Harry was deeply asleep. Now was the time to act. Ever so quietly, Padfoot slipped out of the bed and onto the floor. One unspoken incantation later and Padfoot was no longer there. Well, he was, but not in his dog form. In his place was a tall, sickly looking man. His black hair was long, messy and dirty. He had an equally long beard that just needed to go. His stormy gray eyes were rimmed in black circles and bags. Showing his lack of sleep. His skin was ghost white and was pulled tightly over his bones. Azkaban would do that to you.

Padfoot had turned into the escaped convict, Sirius Black.

Quietly, Sirius bent over and kissed Harry's brow. His poor mate would suffer no longer now that Sirius was back.

But first, a shower and a trim. It wouldn't do for Harry's mate look so…like he just escaped from prison. The Dursleys had a bathroom, probably the only use they will ever have in life. Sirius planned to take advantage of that.

Sneaking out of Harry's room, Sirius made his way to the bathroom. With a wandless silencing charm warding the bathroom, Sirius attacked.

An hour later Sirius was clean, his beard and mustache had been hacked off, his hair trimmed, and he was wearing a spare tee shirt that fit more like a dress. Now he was presentable. He went back to see his little mate, who was thankfully still sleeping. Sirius gathered everything he could that belonged to the boy (he even had to look in a cupboard under the stairs for his trunk) packed it away and shrunk it. Next was the bird.

"Hey girl." The owl looked at him with angry yellow eyes. After all, how dare he wake her up? "Sorry, but I need you to do me a favor. Go to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place in London, okay? Harry and I will be there soon, and I'll leave a window open for you." The bird didn't make any motion towards the window. Were all birds this stubborn? "I promise, I won't hurt Harry, he's my mate, I can't. Perhaps I can get you a few fat mice…?" He offered. That seemed to do it. The bird came out of the cage and flew out of the open window.

Finally, everything was shrunk, and packed away in a little bag Harry had (his shirt didn't have pockets). Now they could leave. Sirius picked Harry up bridal style, pausing to wrap him in an old blue baby blanket with his name on it, and walked them outside. He walked to the end of the street and with a 'Pop', Harry Potter and Sirius Black disappeared from Privet Drive

**A/N: Short chapters are shooooort! Ugh!**

**Sorry for the wait!**

…**And the crappy chapter. I had no motivation while writing this. None what so ever. **


	4. Grimmauld Place

See chapter one for disclaimer

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Parseltounge/_

_**/Sirius-Harry mind talking/**_

**Chapter Four: Grimmauld Place**

Grimmauld Place was as dark and disgusting as it had been twenty years ago. That hadn't changed. What had changed was the magical portrait of the bit-er-Sirius' mother. Knowing her, she probably cursed it to annoy him in some awful way. Silently, Sirius padded up the stairs to his old room. He walked around the house like it was a live time bomb waiting to explode. Which, in all honesty, it probably was.

Sure enough, they made it to the door with Sirius' name on it without dying or meeting anything unpleasant.

Walking through the door to his room was like walking through a time machine. Everything was in the exact place had left it. Everything from the muggle posters on the wall to the pile of dirty socks he kept under the desk (don't ask why, he was a teenage boy who lived to piss off his dear Mum). A quick scan around the room showed that there were no spells in place except for the ones that he had put up himself. Using Harry's wand, Sirius cast a cleaning charm on the bed to get rid of the thick layer of dust that had accumulated over the years. When the dust had gone Sirius placed harry under the covers and tucked him in. Harry sighed in contentment, making Sirius smile. He had the most adorable mate.

Now for some business.

He went to his dresser and took out some old robes that, thankfully, fit his thin form. He then promised to burn that Dursley man's shirt. He then emptied the bag with all of their belongings, resized everything and put everything (except for Hedwig's perch and cage, they went next to the window) at the edge of the bed.

"KREATURE!" The old house elf popped into existence in front of Sirius and gave a low, strained bow.

"How is Kreature to serve the master Traitor this evening?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

Sirius grit his teeth at the elf. He was not going to get angry right now. "Go to Knockturn Alley and commission me a yew faux wand with thestral blood. Then go get fresh food, healing potions, and a few mice for an owl. Tomorrow, you are going to Madame Malkin's and you are going to commission a new wardrobe for not only myself, but Harry as well, and then you are going to help clean the house from top to bottom. Understand?" It was clearly an order, but the house elf didn't want to take orders from this…this blood traitor.

"Kreature will not be servicing that filthy half breed."

Sirius saw red. It was amazing how he hadn't broken anything with how angry he felt. "Don't you DARE insult my mate Kreature, you are to obey my orders, not question them. Now get out of my sight." Kreature did. Well, in his defense he hadn't known that the filthy half breed was his…new master's mate. The elf just hoped that he'd be alive at the end of the week. He had insulted a wizards mate, not only that, but his _master's_. Many old pureblood families took that offence seriously and was punishable by death.

The Blacks were one of those families.

Now you see his predicament. Kreature would be a good house elf and do all that his master told him so that he wouldn't have a humiliating death.

Sirius had collapsed onto the edge of the bed the moment the elf left. He hated that thing and was so close to killing him, but Sirius would be lying if he said that he didn't need Kreature. For now all he had to do was wait until creature came back. He went to the window and opened it for Hedwig whenever she got there.

Kreature was back shortly with three large mice, telling Sirius that his wand would be ready in two hours. Sirius grunted and put the mice on the windowsill for Hedwig. If the wand was going to take two hours, then he was just going to go to sleep, he needed his replacement wand….and he was too damn tired to stay up any longer.

His final act of the night was transforming into his animagus form and succumbing to Morpheus' embrace next to his sweet little mate.

~~SBHP~~

The sun shone warm and bright the next morning, promising to be a beautiful day. Harry of course did not want this. No, he was silently cursing the sun and proceeded to curl to the wonderful warmth at his side. There was a canine whine and the warmth shifted to accommodate their new position.

That of course gave Harry a wonderfully long whiff of morning doggy-breath. He sat up and gagged. "Ugh, Padfoot, that's disgusting!"

Padfoot gave a tired doggy chuckle but he didn't make any move to apologize or get up. Harry glared at the evil creature. Hedwig hooted a bit away, like she was laughing but had also just been woken up. Harry looked up to greet her good morning, but the words died in his mouth. This was _not_ his tiny room at Privet Drive. This room wasn't _tiny_ at all. It was huge. The bed he was in was a bit stiff, but soft and at least four times the size of his old bed. The walls were covered in both muggle and magical posters from motorcycles to Quidditch players to half naked men in provocative poses. The room was a mess. There were books thrown on the floor, papers scattered everywhere, knickknacks lying everywhere, a sleek, dusty broom in a corner and a large pile of what looked like socks under a dusty mahogany desk. Hedwig was sitting comfortably on her perch by an open window.

"Where are we Hedwig?"

Hedwig didn't reply, go figure, so Harry went back to his previous position of being pressed against the dog.

_**/Padfoot?/ **_He asked timidly.

_**/Hm?/**_ The reply didn't actually sound like that, it was more of a huff/grunt.

_**/Are you up?/**_

_**/I am now, what's wrong pup?/**_

_**/I think we were kidnapped in the night. I have no idea where we are./**_

Padfoot doggy chuckled again. _**/We weren't kidnapped, I brought us here. Do you really think that I was going to let you stay in that hell hole?/**_

Harry flushed a dark shade of red. It was too bad that Sirius's eyes were still closed or he would have seen it. Although, that might have led to an awkward explanation about why it 'fascinated' Sirius so much.

_**/So…you brought us here?/**_

_**/Yup./**_

_**/How?/ **_Sirius's eyes snapped open. He wanted to tell Harry the truth, but he might freak out at seeing the infamous escapee Sirius Black. However, he did want Harry to trust him….

_**/If I show you, do you promise not to run?/**_

Now Harry was suspicious. Why on earth did Padfoot think he would run away from him? _**/I….promise./**_

Padfoot sighed, and, just like Professor McGonagall did back in first year, he began transforming into a human. It was a slow process, like Padfoot was reluctant to change back, but sure enough, the black fur turned into waist length midnight hair. His body bent as it changed from the body of a dog to the body of a very thin man. At first Harry was confused as to why Padfoot thought that he would run away, but then he saw it. It being the skeletal face of Sirius Black. It was odd though, on the news, Sirius had a long scraggly beard and mustache, and he was sickly looking to the point where Harry was surprised that he hadn't died already. Now though, Sirius was clean shaven and though he still looked unhealthy, there was a new light in his gray eyes.

"Y-y-you're Sirius Black!" Harry exclaimed. He would admit that he was a bit terrified. Well, even if he had told Mrs. Figg that he didn't believe Sirius was guilty, there was a part of him that wanted to be a bit cautious around the man.

But Sirius did something that totally shocked Harry. He bent his head and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. Harry let his idiotic Gryffindor side take over. He crawled over, cautiously mind you, to the older man and clasped one of his hands in his.

_**/Paddy?/**_

_**/I'm so sorry Harry I should have told you in the beginning, but I was afraid./**_

_**/Of what, Paddy?/**_

Green and gray connected. _**/That you'd be terrified of me, Sirius Black the murderer./**_

_**/But you aren't a murderer are you?/**_

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. "You are something else, little one."


	5. Settling In

See chapter one for disclaimer

Normal

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

_/Parseltounge/_

_**/Sirius-Harry mind talking/**_

**Chapter Five: Settling in**

In the few days that followed after the move to Grimmauld Place, things changed drastically. The house had been cleaned from top to bottom, by everyone. Harry had argued with Sirius over making the poor old elf clean the entire place by himself. This had sprung an argument that had lasted almost all day.

"_I don't want you cleaning the house Harry; it's not your job!"_

"_And I don't want Kreacher doing this all by himself! He's a house elf, not a slave! Asking one person to clean the entire place…it…it's…"_

"_Oh Harry-I"_

"_-Don't even, alright. I am going to help clean. No one is telling you that you have to, but don't talk to me right now."_

_._

_._

_._

"_I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been so stupid Harry."_

"_I forgive you. I'm sorry to. I overreacted."_

"_So…does this mean that I'm allowed to talk to you again?"_

"_You're talking to me now."_

"…_Oh…"_

"_Idiot."_

Kreacher was far more pleasant after that. Whether it was being considered a person in his master's mate's eyes, or the fact that someone actually bothered to help him neither of the wizards, but they were very pleased with the mood change.

The best change had definitely been getting rid of the portrait of Walburga Black. Harry had had an accidental encounter with the portrait on his first day and that was one encounter too many. With the combined magics of Sirius and Kreacher they managed to blast the old woman off of the wall and silence her. Sirius sent Kreacher to bring her to Gringotts where she would stay with the rest of the Black family portraits.

Surprisingly, the most upsetting change had been the new clothes.

_Harry wandered down the hall, looking for the kitchen. Sirius was still sleeping in his bed and Harry had wanted to surprise him with breakfast as a thank you for getting him out of the Dursley household. _

_Ah-Ha! There were the stairs! Figuring that the kitchen was somewhere downstairs, Harry quickened his pace. He stopped about halfway down the stairs when he saw the dozens-literally, there were a good three dozen-bags packed in the entrance hall. _

"_Uh…Sirius?" He called out. When no reply came he called it out a bit louder. There was a thump down the hall and soon a black and red blur was rocketing in his direction. _

"_Harry! What is it? What's wrong?" Sirius asked, eyes darting about, looking for danger. _

"_What is all that?"_

_Sirius's brow furrowed. What was Harry talking about? "What's what Harry?" _

_Harry pointed to the multitude of bags, grey eyes followed until they noticed the 'problem'. "They're bags Harry." Sirius said calmly. Harry's face pinked in a _very_ adorable way (stop it Sirius and pay attention!). _

"_I _know_ they're bags, but why are there so _many_?"_

"_We needed new clothes, so I sent Kreacher out to buy us new wardrobes. We can't keep wearing my old robes for forever, love."_

"_So you decided to just buy an entire wardrobe for the two of us?" Harry narrowed his eyes, much to the older man's confusion. Shouldn't Harry be happy that he was getting spoiled for once?_

"_Well, it's not like I don't have the money to waste. This didn't even come close to denting the Black fortune."_

_Things had escalated from there. Sirius, who had come from a rich pureblood house hold, could not comprehend the situation from Harry's point of view. He was used to spending copious amounts of money on trivial things. It was how he was raised. Harry, on the other hand, had grown up without much of anything. No new toys, all hand-me-down cast-away clothing from Dudley, only scraps of food, and for the longest time, his room in the cupboard under the stairs. He never spent any more than he had to and he never bought anything more than the necessities. For Sirius to go and spend a small fortune on _clothes_ of all things…well it didn't sit with him. _

_They didn't talk for a good three days. It hurt Sirius more than he would admit, but he didn't think that he had done anything wrong. In his mind he was providing for his mate. Why couldn't Harry see it his way?_

_Harry wasn't as affected by the silent treatment as Sirius was, but after the first day he would admit to feeling loneliness blossom in his chest. _

_It was Kreacher, the clever little elf, who had ended the 'argument'. He locked the two wizards in Sirius's bedroom and refused to allow them out until they had talked. _

_After a very long and very insightful conversation, the two came to an accord. Sirius would limit his spending sprees while Harry had to allow Sirius to spoil him every now and them to make up for not being spoiled for the past twelve years. _

Oddly enough, the subject of his mate was not breached since the night Sirius had brought Harry to Grimmauld. Often Sirius would find Harry staring off into space, but once Sirius tried probing his mind to see what was bothering him, Harry would snap out of it, smile, apologize, and ask a random question about…well anything, but mostly his parents.

Harry loved hearing stories about his Mum and Dad. Sirius had told him about all of the pranks that they had pulled back when they were at Hogwarts, he spoke about the man who really betrayed his parents (Peter Pettigrew), and he spoke of a man named Remus Lupin.

Oh Moony.

Sirius had planned to write to his old time friend days ago, but every time he actually sat down to write he would lose his courage. Some Gryffindor.

He was having one such moment, he was in the library this time, when Harry walked in.

"Siri? What are you doing?" He asked softly.

Sirius looked up at the boy, letting a small smile break out on his tired face. "I'm trying to write a letter to my friend Moony, you remember I told you about him (Harry nodded). Well, I can't seem to start the letter."

Nodding in understanding, Harry sat down next to the older man. "Why don't I write it then? That way he won't know who sent it by the handwriting." Harry was gifted with the largest smile that he had ever seen on the older man's face, making him flush. Sirius looked so handsome when he smiled like that.

"You are absolutely brilliant my dear!" Harry's blush darkened. "And then we can add copies of my memories for him to view, I know that he has a penseive because Lily gave him one for one of his birthdays. There's no way that he would get rid of it." The man was rambling now, but Harry was too confused. It was possible to send copies of a memory? And what the hell was a penseive?

"Err…What on earth are you talking about Siri?"

"Oh! I'll explain it to you later Pup, but right now let's start on that letter!"

_Dear Remus Lupin,_

_This is rather weird since I haven't seen you in twelve years, but how are you? I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Harry Potter, James and Lily's son. Do you remember me? I'm sad to say that I don't remember you too much. I have dreams sometimes with you in them, I'm a baby in them so they must be memories. I am so sorry if this letter seems strange to you, but you were family to me once before, and I really hope that you could be family again. _

_As you know I was left with my aunt and uncle. Well that was a complete and utter disaster. I was recently rescued from their 'care' by a surprising person. I would love to meet you in person, but before we can I must ask that you view these memories and keep an open mind while doing so. Please wait to reply until after you have seen them all. _

_Sincerely,_

_Harry Potter._

Remus was astonished when a strange owl had flown into his small house and dropped a letter on his lap. He had been eating breakfast, which had been quickly forgotten after reading and rereading the first few lines over.

Harry. His precious little cub, the only cub in his pack, had written to him. Although, it was mind boggling at how he had even heard about the werewolf, Remus didn't care. He was going to review the memories sent to him and then meet with his cub!

Now where did he put that penseive?

"Sirius, can I talk to you?"

Harry hated interrupting Sirius when he was reading, but Harry really needed to talk with him.

Sirius looked up from his book, putting it down when he saw the serious look on Harry's face, and motioned for the boy to sit next to him on the couch. "What is it, Pup?"

Harry didn't speak for a while, too focused on wringing his hands together. Sirius waited patiently for him to say something, but after so long, Sirius started getting antsy. After what felt like a lifetime of worrying, Harry finally spoke.

"When we first met, you told me that you had a mate. I thought that you were a dog so I didn't think too hard about who it was. But…then you turned into a human and everything that you told me seemed…odd. Black hair, green eyes, his parents were betrayed and subsequently murdered by someone that they trusted, the last time that you saw him was when he was a baby…I've been doing research. Research on soul-mates. Did you know that soul-mates can communicate through their minds?"

Sirius, who had seemed to become as stiff as a statue, didn't answer. He knew everything about soul-mates, and he knew where this conversation was heading.

"I'm your soul-mate." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sirius didn't answer. "I used to dream about being rescued from the Dursleys, but I had dreamt for so long that I had given up. I started dreaming about one day having a family of my own one day. A spouse, kids, maybe a few pets to keep Hedwig company." At the wistful smile on his small mate's face, Sirius smiled as well (though there was a hint of anger in the back of his minds. Oh he would definitely be going back to the Dursleys and give them hell). It was a cute little dream. He could already see himself and Harry in about ten years. There would be two little kids, Harry-bonded to Sirius-would be heavily pregnant, and there would be a pet here and there, jumping around. Hopefully, Remus would also be there as the godfather to their children.

"It's ironic that the man who can fulfill both dreams is not only and escaped criminal, but also my godfather, not that I'm complaining." The words didn't exactly register in Sirius's head at first. All he had heard was 'criminal' and 'godfather'. For one depressing moment, his heart sank. Then, it clicked.

"What did you say?"

Harry smiled at him, god was it a beautiful smile. "You are my mate. You are so dear to me Sirius. I don't love you yet, but I know that one day I will. And I hope that you will stay by my side until then."

Arms wrapped around Harry so tight that for a second he couldn't breathe. "I will stand by your side for forever, my little one."

Remus stumbled out of the penseive. What he had just seen…everything he knew was wrong. He felt awful, no, what he felt was beyond that. How could he have thought that Sirius would ever betray Lily and James? Why? Why was he so stupid!

He had a letter to write.

_Cub,_

_It's wonderful to hear from you. Not a day goes by where I don't wonder about your well-being. I wish that I had been there when you grew up, but there were…circumstances that did not all it. _

_Perhaps we could talk over tea? Before you say no, I want to tell you that I have seen the memories. Tell Pads that I'm sorry. I will never forgive myself for letting myself believe that he betrayed your parents. If we do meet, can you bring Pads along? If he doesn't want to come along, I'll understand. I wouldn't want to see me either after everything that he has been through._

_Write back to let me know?_

_Uncle__ Remus Lupin_

Harry had read the letter aloud with Sirius sitting next to him. Without looking, he could tell that the man was in tears or close to it. His frame shook every so often and he clenched Harry's knee in his hand.

"Siri? Are you alright?" Harry asked. He turned, first putting the letter on the coffee table in front of them, and stroked the side of Sirius's stubbled face. He was right, Sirius was close to crying. Tears were gathered in his eyes, but they refused to fall.

"He…He's such an idiot!" Harry jumped back, surprised at the outburst. "My best friend and he thinks that I wouldn't want to see him! Write him back and tell him to get his arse to number 12 right away. When he gets here I am going to beat the shit out of him!" Sirius wandered out of the room muttering about how he was going to kill his long time friend for thinking that Sirius would want nothing to do with him. Harry sat on the couch, watching with an amused smile as he prepared his reply.

_Remmy,_

_By the demand of one irritated dog, I must inform you that you must get over to Number 12 as soon as possible or you will have said dog pounding on your doorstep. Please come over for dinner, I don't think Pads will wait that long for you to get here. He wants to see you, we both do. _

_See you at six!_

_Harry_


End file.
